


You shouldn't be here, Zero.

by Yikes_03



Series: RWBY oc Oneshots [1]
Category: rwby kinda
Genre: Angst, Angst galore, He's very sad and missed his uncle, This is about my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_03/pseuds/Yikes_03
Summary: This is angst about my oc and Clover Ebi. I'm mainly writing this for myself and friends but if anyone is interested I can always write up more about Zero and post it on here no problem at all. Also for just a little more context if you're not Joy and Talia, Zero's birth name is Lukas.
Series: RWBY oc Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125080





	You shouldn't be here, Zero.

Zero hadn't expected death to hurt so much, nor did he expect to die so far away from home. It was kind of sad, honestly. Not even Qrow was here. Or maybe he was, and he was just up in the trees watching as Tyrian gutted him like a pig. But either way, the only one there with him for sure was Tyrian. And well, his presence wasn't exactly the most comforting. Zero coughed and sputtered, blood dribbling down his chin as he stumbled to his knees and fell forward. Sure, the boy had thought about dying more than once, but dying by terms that were not his own kind of sucked.

He also hadn't expected to open his eyes to see nothing but a soft white room. With a gentle groan, he heaved himself up onto his feet and was kind of surprised to see that all of his wounds were gone. Where he had been slashed across his face? Gone. All of his guts? Still inside his body. That's when what was going on finally hit him. He was dead. Holy shit, Tyrian had actually killed him. Was this the afterlife? It was a lot quieter than he had imagined. He stood there for a moment, staring at his surroundings when a gentle 'ahem' caught his attention.

The one who had called to him was a face he had only seen in photos, but she was so painfully familiar. Long and wavy black hair, freckles, and ocean blue eyes that matched his own. They say that the bond between a mother and her son is one that can never be broken, even in death. And even though she had died only moments after he had entered the world, her loving soft smile shook Zero to his core. He couldn't help but stand there and look at her.

Marie nodded, her smile never leaving her face. "It's been a long time, Lukas. Look how big you've gotten. You're taller than me now."

Zero stood there in shock as his mother came over and gently hugged him. He would never admit it if you asked, but he almost collapsed into her arms right then and there. "Mom I- I'm so sorry. I know I went down a path you probably didn't want for me, and I know I most likely let you down I-" He was cut off by the woman holding him tighter and gently stroking his hair.

"Hush now, my child. I'm so incredibly proud of you. You took the hand you'd been dealt and made it your own. You stood up for what you believed in and fought for those you cared about until the end," She gently pulled away from Zero and linked her arm in his before beginning to walk with him "I don't think he knows you're here yet, but Clover and I have talked about you quite a bit. He assured me that you had grown into an amazing man and that he was incredibly proud to call you his nephew."

Zero stopped in his tracks for a moment but continued walking after a gentle tug from Marie. Clover. Clover had been the whole reason he and Qrow went on that manhunt. The manhunt he had failed. Tyrian had lived, which meant he had failed. Who was he kidding, of course he did. That was pretty par for the course with Zero. However, he wasn't given much time to dwell on it as Marie gave a gentle knock on a white door. When she opened it, she gave her son a smile and nodded for him to go in. She knew that he needed this more than he thought he did.

Clover hadn't been expecting Zero to walk in. In fact, he had to put down his book for a second and just stare at the boy. Surely this was a prank? Zero couldn't be here, he was only twenty, and he was a strong kid. Zero was hardly an adult. Not even old enough to buy alcohol in Atlas. It had to be a joke, right? "Haha, very funny Tortuga. You shouldn't be joking around like this, you know."

Zero visibly cringed. Sure, he hadn't disappointed his mom, but this was a whole other ball game. He knew that Cover would have differing thoughts on the subject compared to his mother. He sighed quietly and shoved his hands in the pockets of the hoodie that had ironically once belonged to Clover. "N... No, Uncle Clover. It isn't a joke. I'm... It's really me." He looked up, watching Clover's face for a reaction, and shifting nervously as he watched the man's eyebrows furrow.

Clover stood up with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't be here, Zero. Why are you here."

In the eight years that he had been fostered by Vine, he had never heard that tone from Clover. His uncle had always been pretty easy going, but this tone was completely different. It was much colder. It was the one he used when he was... not happy.

Zero looked up at Clover and tried to come up with a response, but there was nothing. What could he even say. After a few moments of silence, Zero averted his gaze to the floor. "I fucked up. Is that what you wanted to hear? I fucked up, Qrow wasn't there like he said he would be, and Tyrian had the advantage. That's what happened, and now I'm here."

Clover stared at the boy for a second, his face softening. For eight years he didn't think he'd ever seen Zero look so scared. He looked like the twelve-year-old he and Vine had drug into the house kicking and screaming that cold February morning. As much as Clover would have liked to be mad, as much as he wanted to scold Zero for such a lapse in judgement, he simply walked over to his nephew and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. Come on, let's go catch up. I've missed you kid, even if I'm not thrilled to see you."

Somewhere down on Remnant, there was a news article that read 'Licensed Huntsman found dead in Vacuo'. It was that day that the kingdom that never sleeps went totally silent.


End file.
